New Fish-Man Pirates
The New Fishman Pirates are a group of fishman-based pirates residing in Fishman Island, though they also include at least one merman as well as several sea monsters. The New Fishman Pirates are currently the most prominent figures in the long history of human/fishmen hate over their hero Fisher Tiger's death.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 607, Hammond commented how Tiger was the fishmen's hero. They carry on the legacy of Arlong, having established their crew based on Arlong's ideals. Like Arlong, they wish to make fishmen the supreme race and aim to sink the humans into the ocean.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, Hordy Jones reveals his crew's goal of conquering the human race. Jolly Roger Their jolly roger consists of the Sun Pirates' sunny rim, with a crossed out decapitated person within. Hammond and Jones both bear the Arlong Pirates tattoos on the left side of the neck and left arm respectively, to signify their respect for Arlong. None of the crew members seem to be from the original Fishman Pirates. Crew Members Crew Strength They appear to have control of several giant sea monsters, all equal to the kraken in size. It also seems that the kraken was initially under their control. As fishmen, their entire crew is already ten times stronger than average humans (and double that underwater), however, they use the "evil drug" Energy Steroid to enhance their strength to greater levels.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, Hordy Jones consumes several Energy Steroid's before he attacks Gyro and his crew. The crew's captain alone was enough to overwhelm an entire pirate crew with the help of this drug. Their willingness to use this drug, knowing the cost it brings, also shows they are willing to sacrifice their lives for their cause. They demonstrate high levels of brutality and are not above resorting to violence or murder. However, sometimes they also allow their victims to live so that they can retell their encounters to others and spread their reputation and cause fear. Luffy himself acknowledged that their assassin Hyouzou is quite strong, because he was able to block one of Luffy's punches. In comparison to the Arlong Pirates, they are much fiercer and a much greater threat; Jones himself claimed that this was due to them learning from Arlong's mistakes.One Piece Manga - Chapter 615, Jones claiming to have learned from Arlong's mistakes. Furthermore, the fact that they are willing to have mermen and captured human pirates as part of their crew means they are far more diverse. However, due to their heavy reliance on the Energy Steroid, it is unknown just how strong the main crew naturally is, aside from their natural born strength. The New Fishman Pirates also made an alliance with the feared Vander Decken IX, who, with the aid of his aiming and tracking abilities, and the giant creatures at his service, makes up for a powerful ally and asset for the crew. History Past .]] While Jones and his future officers were kids growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits in Mariejois. They cheered the Sun Pirates on, incorrectly thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. At some point, the New Fishman Pirates acquired the rare evil drug and began using its power to plot a coup d'état against King Neptune, in order to take Fishman Island away from his rule for themselves, and to conquer the human race to prove that fishmen are superior. They also intercepted pirate crews that approach Fishman Island, giving them two options: join the New Fishman Pirates and go on serving them or be destroyed before making it into the underwater island. To avoid certain demise, the human pirate crews would usually choose the first option but did not truly intend to follow the fishmen. They would flee Fishman Island as soon as possible.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, Zeo mentions that humans run away so often. Apparently the New Fishman Pirates' activities are the reason why not much human visitors roam Fishman Island recently.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 609, Keimi states that there is a lack of human visitors. Fishman Island Arc The crew was first introduced right as the Straw Hats were approaching Fishman Island with their captain being seemingly interested in meeting the Straw Hat captain. By the time the Straw Hats arrived in Fishman Island, they had already began to move. When Gyro and his crew, who were forced to serve the New Fishman Pirates earlier, managed to sneak away and attempted to escape into the New World, Jones single-handedly decimated the crew, but left them alive to prove to humans what the fishmen crew were capable of. Some time later, Vander Decken IX arrives at Noah to meet Hordy Jones and they introduce themselves to one another. After Vander Decken IX put on a glove, they shake hands and they form an alliance. They swear that the two of them will bring the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 613, Jones and Decken ally with each other and plan to make Ryugu Kingdom fall. They proceed with the operation and used the captive human pirates (those who did not attempt escape) to infiltrate the palace. After the human pirates landed at the palace, their desperation to live caused them to blindly attack anyone they see, demanding to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. Zoro defeated Jones' pawns, but one of them managed to open the gates. Once the connection corridor has been opened, Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX enter the palace while the officers of the New Fishman Pirates proceed to other locations. Once inside the palace, Decken learns that Princess Shirahoshi is no longer there and left the palace to find her. After Decken is gone, Jones flood the palace and the New Fishman Pirates who entered the palace with him begin their attack against Neptune and the Straw Hat Pirates. Neptune decides to retreat from the castle for the time being. Meanwhile, Jones battles Zoro and the swordsman manages to deal a striking blow to the fishman. However, one of Jones' crew mates provides him an energy steroid, reviving him in the process. Jones then proceeds to capture King Neptune, Zoro, Ussop, and Brook. Meanwhile, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates are causing chaos all over the island. They are seen forcing the Fishman Island citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. Those who refuse to do so will be forced off the island or met with violence. After chaining up Neptune and imprisoning Zoro, Usopp, and Brook in a room with rising water, Hordy gives a speech to the citizens of Fishman Island. Hordy explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. His plan includes executing Neptune and the citizens who gave their signatures on Otohime's petitions, and then killing Luffy and taking his head to show the humans as a trophy of victory. Other Information Arlong and his group's opinions of humans were driven by experiences which had been shared amongst the Sun Pirates and the events of their era. The New Fishman Pirates are driven by the hate passed over from that generation to theirs and the suffering that had occurred in the previous generation is foreign to them. This is why, although they display the cruelty of the previous generation, they do not display the same set of ideals as Arlong and there is a contrast between how they react to each other and how the Arlong Pirates reacted. They appear to despise Queen Otohime and her ideals since they force the citizens of Fishman Island to step on her picture. References Site Navigation de:Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande Category:Pirate Crews *